


Fact Vs Fiction

by I3utterflyEffect



Series: Transcendence AU [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Demon Summoning, Demonology, Gen, Reincarnation, Twin Souls, aka twin souls' creator tries to become a demonologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3utterflyEffect/pseuds/I3utterflyEffect
Summary: Some people just aren't fit to be demonologists. Of course-- that won't stop Jordyn from trying.Really didn't know what to name this.Inspired by this ask: http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/170262307143/okay-but-what-if-a-reincarnation-of-the-author-of





	Fact Vs Fiction

Jordyn wasn't the best student when it came to demonology. He wasn't a very good listener, and he often got himself into trouble when it came to demons. He had gotten several warnings about being expelled, and he really had never had a successful summon.

Of course, that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

_Alcor is sypathetic with beginners more often than not, but he is very mischevious as well. He is not a recommended summon, due to his tendency to toy with his summoners.  
_ Jordyn snapped the book closed. He'd done his research this time-- and he was not going to let himself fail this class.

He took a deep breath. "Splendidum stella, te invoco. Te invoco ut facere voluntatem meam. Dico nomen tuum: Alcor!"

Jordyn waited as the candles flickered. Nothing. He frowned, looking down at the book. "Did I do it wrong...?"

"B̴̈́͊̀̇̔̃ä̸̛́̂͆̓ä̶̀̊̃̿̎.̵͗̆͋̚͝͝"

He jumped backwards. A sheep stood there, staring at him. "Uh... I'm very sorry. I meant to summon Alcor." He said, uncertain if he'd done the wrong demon.   
Another sheep appeared. Then another, then another, and more, and more. Eventually, there were enough that they broke free of the bindings.   
He was swept off his feet as a wave of sheep knocked him down. He pushed himself up, and looked up only to see the sheep had the meat he planned to use in his deal in their mouths. "Hey-- no, I need that meat!"  
The sheep exchanged looks, but then continued to storm his house, ruining his things. When they eventually went back to... wherever it was they came from, he found wool and hoofprints all over his house.

His essay was shredded, and some papers that didn't seem to be part of his essay were piled on as well... He picked up a page.

_Mizar and Alcor shared a passionate kiss, and as they fell onto the bed, Mizar pulled off his suit and--_

Oh. It was from his roommate's copy of Twin Souls. Right.

He sighed, blowing out the candles.

How was he going to explain this to his roommate?


End file.
